


Honey Bee

by PhasicDreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sollux likes honey bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhasicDreamer/pseuds/PhasicDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bee

_Girl I’ve been thinking about us and you know I ain’t good at this stuff,_

_these feelings piling up won’t give me no rest._

            Sollux taps relentlessly at his keyboard, walls of numbers and text flowing endlessly up his husktop screen as he fiddles with a code he's been working on for months.

 

            Now usually this would be a breeze for the yellow-blooded troll, and certainly it wouldn't take him so long to finish, but there was one thing that he hadn't considered would be such a distraction.

 

            A certain human girl he had begun waxing incredibly red for.

 

            His fingers stutter over the keys at the mere thought of her, the lines of complicated code becoming jumbled. Sollux growls, slamming his hands down on the keyboard causing the entire application to close.

 

            Before he saved.

 

            He nearly destroys the husktop in a fit of rage, his psionics sparking out of control. Taking a few calming breaths he forces himself to settle down before he actually lashed out and broke something.

 

            He slams the machine close and shoves it to the end of his bed, collapsing into the firm mattress with a defeated sigh.

 

            The poor troll just couldn't seem to get you off of his mind and it was seriously starting to get annoying. He couldn't focus on anything, not with your laugh constantly ringing in his ears and your soft touch lingering on his skin.

 

            You've been friends with the low-blood for as long as trolls and humans have been sharing the same planet, which honestly hasn't been very long, but Sollux could spend an eternity with you and not even know it.

 

            You were just that kind of person and he absolutely hated it.

 

            How was he supposed to get any work done? The answer was simple, he wasn't, not as long as you occupied his ever thought.

 

            Sollux groans, pushing his glasses up to rub at his multicolored eyes. He can't even remember when you went from being the dorky human friend he played video games with to someone who could make his blood-pumper race and thinkpan spin.

            He had no idea what to do, he wasn't exactly _skilled_ in the area of romance.

 

            Sollux stares blankly up at his ceiling, once again becoming lost in his thoughts of his sweet next door neighbor.

 

_This might come out a little crazy,_

_a little sideways yeah maybe,_

_I don’t know how long it’ll take me but I'll do my best._

Finally, after nearly an hour of internally debating the pros and cons of such a decision, he figured there was only one thing he could do to get his mind back from the tight grasp you had on it.

 

            He had to confess.

 

            Now that sounds simple in theory, but you can imagine how it's not nearly as easy. But Sollux didn't exactly have a lot of options here, ignoring the flush-crush obviously didn't work, so he decided to troll up and just do it.

 

            He's Sollux Captor dammit, he doesn't woos out of anything.

 

            So he sits up and pulls his husktop towards him, logging onto Pesterchum and sending you a message.

 

            -- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering chumHandle [CH] --

 

            [TA]: hey, ii know thi2 ii2 goiing two 2ound extremely crazy.

 

            [TA]: and ii dont know exactly how two 2ay thii2, but here goe2.

 

 

_If you'll be my soft and sweet I'll be your strong and steady,_

_you be my glass of wine I'll be your shot of whiskey,_

_you be my sunny day I'll be your shade tree,_

_you be my honey suckle I'll be your honey bee._

 

            [CH]: ...wow, that was just...

 

            [CH]: ...wow.

 

            [TA]: fuck, ii know.

_Yeah that came out a little country,_

_but every word was right on the money and I got you smiling, honey, right back at me_

_Now hold on cause I ain't done,_

_there's more where that came from,_

_well you know I'm just having fun but seriously._

 

            [TA]: iit wa2 awful, wa2nt iit?

 

            [CH]: No, no! I thought it was sweet, actually.

 

            [CH]: It was cute.

 

            [TA]: really?

 

            [CH]: Absolutely.

 

            [TA]: well iin that cau2e, were taking thiis fucker full 2team ahead.

 

 

_If you'll be my Louisiana I'll be your Mississippi,_

_you be my little Loretta I'll be your Conway Twitty,_

_you be my sugar baby I'll be your sweet ice tea,_

_you be my honeysuckle I'll be your honey bee._

[CH]: Omfg, stooooop!

 

            [CH]: God, you're too much Sollux Captor.

 

            [TA]: two much for you two handle?

 

            [CH]: Is that a challenge?

 

            [TA]: depend2 on your an2wer.

 

            [CH]: To what, might I ask?

 

            [TA]: iif youll bee my mate2priite.

 

            [CH]: I'll be over in a second.

            -- chumHandle [CH] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

 

            Sollux quickly tosses his husktop aside and bolts from his room, taking the stairs two at a time, and racing to the front door just as you throw it open.

 

            You both collide in a tangle of limbs and crashing lips.

 

_Your kiss just set it off,_

_I'm glad we had this talk_

_nothing left to do but fall into each other’s arms_

_Could have said I love you, could have wrote you a line or two,_

_baby all I know is to speak right from the heart._

 

            Wrapping your arms around the Gemini's neck you tug the taller troll into an intense lip lock that he eagerly reciprocates, his arms twining around your waist and lifting you off the ground.

 

            In a sudden fit of elation he begins spinning you around and the both of you break the kiss to laugh joyously.

 

            Stealing another peck from your swollen lips Sollux sets you back on solid ground, his arms never once losing their grip as your laughter descends into airy breaths.

 

            Resting his forehead on yours his cheeks splits into that sharp, crooked grin that never failed to make your heart soar, “I'm glad we had thith talk.”

 

            Rubbing your nose against his you sigh dreamily, “Me too.”

 

            Leaning back slightly Sollux rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling incredibly flustered and awkward, “I know I didn't do anything 'romantic' when confething, but fuck, it wath driving me crazy and I couldn't wait any longer.”

            At this you chuckle, looking up at him with nothing but adoration in your eyes, “Do you honestly think I care about any of that? You've already expressed how much you love me, what's important is that it came straight from your heart.”

 

            His mouth quirks up mischievously as he pulls you closer, bending low enough for his hot breath to fan against your moist lips, “Then you won't mind if I thay it again, right?”

 

_If you'll be my soft and sweet I'll be your strong and steady,_

_you be my glass of wine I'll be your shot of whiskey,_

_you be my sunny day I'll be your shade tree,_

_you be my honey suckle I'll be your honey bee_

_You be my Louisiana I'll be your Mississippi,_

_you be my little Loretta I'll be your Conway Twitty,_

_you be my sugar baby I'll be your sweet ice tea,_

_you be my honeysuckle I'll be your honey bee_

_I'll be your honey bee_

 

            “Oh, just come here you big nerd,” you huff, rolling your eyes and yanking him by his shirt collar to smash your smile into his smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Honey Bee by Blake Shelton.
> 
> Tbh, I'm not very proud of this, but eh, whateves. Also Sollux is hella OOC.
> 
> This was nearly fucking impossible to post here and it looks all spaced out and weird, but whatever I don't care.


End file.
